Love and Lust at Beacon Academy
by SirHolmesalot
Summary: This fan fiction is all about young lovers explore new areas of their lives together. These chapters are an attempt to write a more fluffy/real world smut (a young couple nervously moving forward, someone helping their partner relax after a stressful day). Hopefully it is to your liking XD
1. Jaune and Pyrrha

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy this smutty fanfic I've written. This is just a small hobby I've started and hopefully I'll post more in the future. **

"And it wasn't Ruby at all, it was Zwei!" Jaune and Pyrrha's laughter filled the hallway as they slowly walked back to their dorm room.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, struggling to contain her own laughter, "people are trying to sleep. We should be quieter." The couple had reached their door and Jaune started unlocking it, fumbling with his keys. Pyrrha leaned against the wall, contently watching him. Jaune had just taken her out on the best date of her life. He had spent weeks saving enough money and hours planning with Yang and Blake so this date would be perfect. There was picnicking in Vale Park, a movie, candlelight dinner by the river at one of the most expensive restaurants in Vale, and fireworks. Pyrrha told him that it all wasn't necessary, but loved that her boyfriend did all of this for her.

Pyrrha leaned over and softly brushed her lips against Jaune's ear. "Thank you for today." She whispered. Jaune's face turned a deep maroon and his fumbling with the door lock only got worse.

"N-n-n-no problem." The door opened with a click and the young, well dressed couple entered their room. Nora and Ren were conveniently gone on a trip to Vacuo, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone for the night. Both of them blushed when they thought about what might happen tonight. The most either of them had done so far was make out and grind against each other. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jaune gently pulled Pyrrha into a hug.

"You can't do that when we're not in private. It messes with me too much."

"I'm sorry, Jaune." She smiled and stared into his eyes. Jaune watched Pyrrha's face changed from happy to nervous.

"J-Jaune?" That was the first time that he had heard Pyrrha stutter.

"Yeah?"

"Do we want to… Um, take things to the next level?" Jaune's heart skipped a beat. He had never 'been' with a woman before and a torrent of emotions swirled around him. He felt excited, scared, worried that he may not perform well, and self-conscious. Pyrrha saw his nervous expression.

"N-not sex." Pyrrha shifted awkwardly, not quite ready herself for that big of a step. "Maybe just our hands?" Jaune felt a wave of relief wash over him. He pulled pyrrha into a even tighter embrace.

"Yeah. I'm happy we're taking this slow."

It was Pyrrha's turn for her heart to skip a beat when Jaune leaned forward and barely touched his lips against hers. She leaned into his kiss and it wasn't long before her tongue was flicking his playfully. Jaune's hands started exploring her curves, running his fingers lightly over her bare shoulders and back. He pulled both of her dress straps from her shoulders to the sides of her arms and now her dress was barely staying on.

Jaune slowly walked Pyrrha backward until he was pressing her up against a wall. She quickly pulled off his tie and started working at the buttons on his shirt. Jaune's hand found its way to her breasts, bringing a soft moan from her. His other hand found the slit running up her dress and started caressing her thigh. Pyrrha ripped the shirt off of Jaune and shimmied, causing her dress to fall around her feet. Jaune stopped, staring at just how beautiful his girlfriend was. She slowly reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Jaune's mind went blank as he stared at her bare chest. Pyrrha wrapped one arm around Jaune's neck and locked him into a deep kiss. Her other hand slid down his hard stomach feeling his abs, making its way to his belt. Jaune's hands immediately slide up Pyrrha's waist to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he gently held and groped her. Jaune ran a thumb across her hardened nipple, pinching it softly. Pyrrha bit down on his lower lip, suppressing an embarrassingly loud moan. Her hands started fumbling with Jaune's belt. The fire in both of them was a raging inferno now.

Pyrrha spread her legs and Jaune gladly accepted the invitation. He pressed his leg between her thighs and slowly began to grind against her panties, still softly playing and teasing with her nipples. Pyrrha couldn't get Jaune's fucking belt off! Frustrated, she activated her semblance and caused his belt buckle to snap and go flying across the room. Jaune turned away from Pyrrha and watched it leave a large dent in the opposite wall.

"Damn." Jaune didn't have a chance to admire the dent but for a few seconds. The next thing he knew, Pyrrha had pushed him and he had fallen face up onto his bed. Pyrrha fell with him and landed on top. Her face was a bright scarlet and her breathing was getting heavy. Jaune was about the same. She quickly undid his pants while he took out her metal headband, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Jaune kicked his pants off and pyrrha sat up, straddling him. She could feel his length twitching beneath her and she started to grind against it. She had wanted this to happen for so long.

Jaune grabbed one of her hands and interlocked their fingers as he started to grind with her in a slow rhythm. Their breathing became more ragged and shallow. Jaune's gaze started at her waist, where he could feel her warmth slowly start to make his boxers wet. His eyes traveled upward, along her abs, her large breasts, but the thing he found most beautiful were her bright green eyes, which were staring back at him. They both smiled and then started to giggle from happiness and nervousness. Jaune started to feel a numbing warmth start to spread into his crotch and he put a hand on Pyrrha's waist, stopping her. He didn't want to finish yet.

"Do you want to be first?" Jaune asked pyrrha. She backed up off the bed and turned around, showing Jaune her ass.

"Go ahead." She said softly, her excitedness and desire had completely drowned out her nervousness. Jaune sat up, reached out, and slowly brought her soaked panties down from he waist. Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests and the fire between them was white hot. Jaune ran a calloused hand over her round cheek and gently pulled her waist, causing her to sit on the bed again, facing away from him. He continued to gently pull her back until she was setting between his legs and resting her back against his chest. One hand started tracing her ab lines, the other softly but forcefully grabbed one of her breasts. Her breathing was extremely heavy and ragged. Jaune planted kisses all along her shoulder and neck, creating a path to her ear. He lightly nibbled her lobe and softly pinched her nipple, causing her to moan again. His other hand slid down to her waist line.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jaune whispered, wanting to make sure she was certain before continuing. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were pleading and she panted out "Yes, please don't stop now."

Jaune wanted to go right for it, but if all the smutty books he borrowed from Blake told him anything, it was to take things slow. His hand slid down until he touched her mound. His fingers started to move down further, but then danced away to trace the crease of Pyrrha's thigh. She whimpered in frustration. His hand came closer again to her warmth, tracing all along its lips but never entering.

Finally, Jaune couldn't take anymore himself. His fingers slowly found the opening to pyrrha and softly ran a finger through her folds. Her back arched and she gasped loudly as Jaune started to explore her. It was slick to Jaune and surprisingly warm. His heart thudded in his chest when he found the opening to her vagina. His finger slowly circled the opening, causing a shudder and warmth to travel up Pyrrha's spine. Without penetrating her, his finger traveled up, searching for her clitoris. After unsuccessfully massaging through her folds, he simply asked Pyrrha, "Could you help me? I can't find your clit."

"I-I-It's up t-t-to the left." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's wrist and guided his finger to the soft bump. "P-plEAse be GENT, G-Gentle!" Pyrrha could barely speak as Jaune softly caressed her clitoris. His other hand started massaging her nipple at the same speed and rhythm. Pyrrha let out moan after moan as jaune started to increase the speed of his circles around her clit. "J-just like that!" she whimpered as her thighs began to shudder.

Jaune whispered into her ear, "I love you, Pyrrha." At this her thighs shuddered more violently, her breathing became shallow and quick. The shuddering quickly spread throughout her whole body in anticipation to her orgasm. With her toes curled, she begged "A-almost. Don't stop. Please don't ever stop." Her nails dug into his legs and her back arched as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Pyrrha's moan filled the room and Jaune held her as she shuddered and shook. Slowly, she came back down to earth. She turned her head to look at jaune, sweat covering her face and the both of them broke down into laughter.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Jaune."

"My pleasure." Pyrrha felt Jaune twitching against her back and she sat up to face him. "Lie down. It's your turn." Jaune obliged and Pyrrha laid down on top of him. She kissed his mouth, neck, chest, slowly moving down to his crotch. When her mouth reached the edge of his boxers, she rolled off of him and took off his last remaining piece of clothing. She had never seen a dick in real life before and didn't expect Jaune to be so… Well endowed. She straddled his legs so his member was standing at attention right in front of her. She reached out and ran a finger from his tip to his base, gauging Jaune's reaction. He gasped slightly, face bright red, and eyes glue to Pyrrha's hand as it touched him. She wrapped her hand around his base. It was hard and throbbing, but the skin around it was still soft. She slowly ran her hand up his shaft, bringing a grunt from her boyfriend. She smiled. Now she can do to him what he had done for her. She tugged again and again, building up speed. He started thrusting to her rhythm. Then, she suddenly dropped her speed to a crawl, causing Jaune to grunt in frustration. Pyrrha giggled to herself. She started picking up speed again, this time slightly twisting her hand one way or the other when she'd change directions. Jaune brought his eyes off of his cock and locked eyes with pyrrha, his breathing was ragged and all his muscles started to flex. "Don't slow down. I'm about to- bout to cum." Pyrrha started using her other had as well, stroking quickly along his shaft. "F-faster." He begged. Pyrrha obliged, pumping her hands as fast as she could. Jaune let out a grunt, his muscles flexed, and white blinding light enveloped all of his senses except for the feeling of ecstasy. As his breathing slowed back down, and his vision returned he looked up to see Pyrrha with a few streaks of cum on her chest, stomach and hands. They smiled brightly at each other.

"Was that nice?" pyrrha asked, not really sure how to go about cleaning up.

"Definitely. Would you maybe, um.. Do you want to take a shower with me and get clean?" Jaune asked, staring at Pyrrha's body.

Pyrrha blushed. "Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The end ^.^


	2. Sage and Yang

Sage stood in the shower letting the water wash away the stress of the day. He tried massaging the stress away from his eyes to no avail. Scarlet had sustained a very minor injury during combat training and it was mainly Sage's fault. Then his car was hit by a Semi. No one was hurt, but it was a rough day.

He barely registered that the bathroom door had opened.

"I'm sorry about your car." Yang said on the other side of the shower curtain. Sage let out a long sigh.

"It's fine. The insurance will cover it." Yang's head poked through the shower curtain nonchalantly.

"It doesn't sound like your fine." Yang's eyes traveled up and down her boyfriend's body and her lips curved into a smirked. She sang out seductively "I know what may make you feel better." Yang pulled the shower curtain to one side, spraying water on the floor. Sage smiled as he guessed what was coming next. Yang brought her hands up and slowly started undressing herself. He watched her erotic display, visibly growing more excited the more of Yang's clothes hit the floor. Finally, when she was naked, she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. Sage brought her into a soft hug, enjoying the feeling of absolutely nothing between them. Yang returned his embrace and they stayed like that, water cascading over them. Sage loved the feeling of Yang's naked body pressing against his and started to grow hard, but the relaxing water, the stress from the day, and his girlfriend's hug stopped his growth (for the moment). Finally, yang broke off from Sage.

"If you wash my hair, I'll wash yours." Yang suggested, reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

"Of course!" Sage beamed. There were only a small handful of people Yang would let touch her hair and Sage had recently become one of them. He knew how much she cared for her hair and was glad she trusted him so much. Sage squeezed out a handful of shampoo and started massaging Yang's scalp and Yang did the same. It was relaxing for both of them, but soon their arms started getting tangled followed by giggles and chuckles.

Both of their gazes started drifting downward. Yang's eyes followed the outline of Sage's biceps, pecs, abs and Sage's eyes swept over Yang's curves, followed shortly by his hands, which started exploring her body. Yang pressed Sage against the shower wall and their lips met, water and shampoo suds washing over their bodies. Sage's hands slid up her body and started massaging under her breasts where Yang's bra wire usually rests. She moaned more from relaxation than sexually pleasure, but her moan changed pitch when Sage pinched her nipples, tugging on them softly. Her hand reached out brushed against his cock, lightly sliding down his shaft. She slowly started to get on her knees, sliding her tongue down his body as she went. As she knelt in the spraying water, Sage throbbing dick rested inches from her. She leaned forward until his tip was almost touching her lips and locked eyes with Sage.

"Do you need something?" Yang teased smugly. He grinned through his unbearable sexual frustration.

"You're a cruel woman, do you know that?"

"No, if I was cruel I would get up and leave."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't eat yo-GASP" Sage was cut short as yang's lips brushed against his tip. She leaned forward and wrapping her lips around his head, twirling her tongue around him. Damn, she loved his taste. She moved her head forward, sliding her lips all the way down Sage's shaft until he was fully inside her throat. She had to move slowly so she wouldn't choke, but she moved her head back and forth, causing Sage to grunt at every movement.

Eventually, she started to gag and took sage out of her mouth, coughing lightly. Yang wrapped her hand around his base tightly and started sliding it up and down his shaft. Her lips enveloped his head and slid down his shaft, moving in rhythm with her hand. Sage placed a hand on the back of her head and started thrusting to her rhythm. Yang looked up at Sage, loving how much he was enjoying this.

"Oh, damn. I'm about to " Sage was cut short as he came much sooner than expected. Yang continued to suck as her mouth filled with his hot liquid. She was almost embarrassed by how much she liked the taste. Almost.

Sage looked down, still panting heavily, just in time to see Yang swallow and smile up at him.

Sage panted "That was fantastic."

"Haha, I'm glad you liked it. Still stressed?"

"Not at all. Want to dry off so I can eat you out in the bedroom?" Yang sprang up and beamed brightly.

"Of course!" Yang and Sage stepped out of the shower, quickly dried off, and hurried to the bedroom. Yang took a flying leap onto the bed. Sage laughed at the comical display.

"You're like a kid at a candy store."

"Of course I'm impatient; I'm horny because I just had your dick in my mouth." Sage crawled into bed and laid on top of Yang, planting kisses all along her shoulders and neck.

"Well, maybe I can help with that." Sage sank his teeth lightly into Yang's shoulder causing her to gasp sharply from the pain and pleasure mix. She loved it when he was a little rough. His hands grasped her breasts, roughly pinching her nipples. He lowered his head and hovered over one of her breasts. Sage kept that position until Yang locked eyes with his. Keeping her gaze he painstakingly slowly extended his tongue and brushed it across her nipple. Yang's face burned bright red as Sage softly started to suck, still staring into her eyes. One of Sage's hands started teasing between Yang's legs but he never actually touched her where she wanted him to. When Yang's moans were finally loud enough, Sage started leaving fresh bite marks all along her body as his head moved further and further down. His head skipped from her waist to her inner thigh, softly running his tongue along her sensitive skin and his tongue ran along the crease where her thigh met her pelvis. After that, he moved his mouth directly in front of her opening.

"Now you look like you're the one needing something." Sage smirked, loving to see Yang shiver as his breath brushed against her folds.

"Why do I love you so much when you torture me like this?" Yang whimpered.

"You're practically dripping down here. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Yang looked directly into Sage's eyes. "I need you to eat me out. Now!"

Sage kept looking directly into her eyes as his tongue touched her taint and slid up through her folds. Yang's grunt was one of release and frustration all at once. Sage took his time licking every part and every fold. Once he had licked every part of her vulva, he slowly penetrated Yang with his tongue, tasting her sweet liquids. Yang moaned, gripped the back of Sage's head, and pushed him harder into her. Sage obliged and stuck his tongue as far in as he could. When Yang relaxed and let go of his head, his fingers spread her opening wide, exposing her clit. He took his tongue out of Yang and encircled the small bump between his lips and softly started to suck. Yang only moaned louder when Sage roughly dragged his nails along the outside of her thighs. As he sucked, Sage started softly flicking her clit with his tongue causing Yang to let out a whimper. He reached a hand up to her mouth and brushed a finger across her lips. Yang eagerly licked and sucked it until sage brought his hand back. His newly lubed finger circled the opening to Yang's vagina and slid in with ease, causing Yang to arch her back and gasp. He curled his finger inside of her, bringing out moan after moan from her lips. It wasn't long until her thighs softly started to quiver.

"H-h-h-hard-d-d-der" Yang stuttered. Sage thrust his finger faster and sucked harder. Yang's moan quickly grew into a yell as her orgasm exploded from her. She bucked and shook and Sage held on, still sucking and trying to ride out her orgasm. Yang's walls tightened and pulsed around Sage's finger as she squirted all over his chest. She slowly calmed down and came back to earth.

"Come here and hug me." She panted. Sage crawled up to Yang and pulled her into his arms. They stayed like that, Yang's aftermath occasionally causing her legs to shiver and Sage ran his fingers through her golden hair.

After Yang had fully calmed down, she sat up much to Sage's dismay. He felt somewhat silly that her moving away from him caused him to feel sad. He was relieved when she laid back down with a blanket and they both drifted off to sleep together.

The end ^.^


End file.
